elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Karishma
|} Karishma ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im englischen Whipsnade Zoo. Sie wurde am 27.08.1998 im Zoo Twycross geboren. Ihre Mutter ist die dort noch lebende Kuh Minbu, die vom 19.10.1996 bis zum 02.10.1997 zusammen mit der Kuh Tonzi† im Zoo Chester eingestellt war, um von dem damaligen Chesterschen Zuchtbullen Chang gedeckt zu werden. In beiden Fällen war die Zucht erfolgreich, und so wurden 1998 zwei Elefantenkälber in Twycross geboren, zunächst am 06.08. die einige Wochen ältere Tara, die mit ihrer Mutter ebenfalls noch in Twycross lebt. Neben Tara hat Karishma eine Reihe weiterer Halbgeschwister über ihren Vater Chang, die aber überwiegend in Chester geboren sind und denen sie bisher nicht begegnet ist. Karishma ist das siebte im Vereinigten Königreich geborene ElefantenbabyDay they'll never forget, KARISHMA the Asian elephant calf is one year old, auf findarticles.com und nach Tara das zweite im eigentlich bullenlosen Twycross Zoo von insgesamt drei (die Kuh Noorjahan gebar 2009 durch künstliche Befruchtung ein Bullkalb namens Ganesh Vijay†). Aufgewachsen ist Karishma mit ihrer Halbschwester und der drei Jahre älteren NoorjahanTwycross Zoo’s new arrival, Eintrag vom 19.08.2009 auf www.tamworthblog.co.uk. Am 01.08.2008 wurde Karishma mit acht Jahren als Dauerleihgabe zu Zuchtzwecken an den Whipsnade Wild Animal Park abgegebenTwycross celebrates the birth of our new baby elephant, auf tourism.goleicestershire.com. Anscheinend gab es Probleme bei der Haltung von Karishma im direkten Kontakt in Twycross, sie galt als zu wild ("too boisterous")Twycross Zoo elephants, auf www.zoochat.com, auch auf den folgenden Seiten des Threads, soll zuviel Unruhe in die Elefantengruppe gebracht habenEbd., war nicht gehorsam und aggressivEbd., S. 2. Daher wurde entgegen den Richtlinien des EEP entschieden, Mutter und Tochter zu trennen und sie zur Zucht nach Whipsnade zu senden, wozu sie in Twycross eigentlich keine Gelegenheit hatte. Nach Angaben des Tierparks in Whipsnade, der ebenfalls im direkten Kontakt arbeitet, hat sie sich gut in die Elefantengruppe integriert und eingeordnet, und wohl auch besonders Freundschaft mit Khaing Mya geschlossenGo wild at ZSL Whipsnade Zoo - Find out about our amazing zoo, Beitrag Karishma, unten auf der Seite. Offenbar hat sie auch einen guten Zugang zum Whipsnader Bullen Emmet gefunden, denn am 12.04.2010 gebar sie ihr erstes Kalb, den kleinen George, der wegen seines Knicks im Schwanz zunächst "Crooked" genannt wurde. Damit ist sie der bullenlosen Situation in Twycross auch ohne künstliche Befruchtung entkommen und hat selbst Nachwuchs bekommen. Am 11.10.2013 hat Karishma ihr zweites Bullkalb bekommen. Es wog bei der Geburt 20 stones = 127kg und hat ebenfalls Emmet zum Vater. Ihr zweiter Sohn wurde Max† genannt. Karishma'''s zweiter Sohn starb bereits am 05.06.2015 am Herpesvirus, wie bereits einige Kälber des Zoos vor ihm. Gut ein Jahr nach dem Tod von Max† brachte sie ihr 3.Kalb zur Welt. Da die Geburt noch nicht erwartet worden war und '''Karishma auch keine Anzeichen von Wehen zeigte, waren die Pfleger bei Arbeitsantritt am Morgen des 10.06.2016 erstaunt, als sie ein neues Herdenmitglied vorfanden. Das weibliche Kalb machte einen gesunden und starken Eindruck und wog bei der Geburt 130 kg. Da es zu Beginn der Feierlichkeiten anlässlich des 90.Geburtstages von Königin Elisabeth II von England geboren wurde, erhielt das kleine Elefantenmädchen den passenden Namen Elizabeth. Nach Angaben der Pflegekräfte könnte sie im August 2019 erneut schwanger werden, um ein Kalb zu erwarten. Weblinks *Eintrag zu Karishma auf www.elefanten-fotolexikon.eu (vgl. auch den Eintrag zu ihrer Mutter Minbu ebd.). *Day they'll never forget. KARISHMA the Asian elephant calf is one year old, auf findarticles.com. *Fotos von Twycross, u.a. auch mit Karishma und Tara, auf asianelephant.net. *Diskussion über die Twycross-Elefanten und die Gründe zur Abgabe von Karishma an Whipsnade auf www.zoochat.com. *Pressemitteilung des Tierparks Whipsnade zur dortigen Ankunft von Karishma 2006. *Karishma at Whipsnade Wild Animal Park, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se mit Foto von Karishma und ihrem Sohn George. *https://www.facebook.com/zslwhipsnadezoo?directed_target_id=0 *Bericht zur überraschenden Geburt von Elizabeth Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zoo Twycross Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Whipsnade Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh